hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Is Where The Heart Is/Transcript
This is the transcript of Castle Is Where The Heart Is. Transcript noises bubbling Blythe: Phew! Thanks so much for helping me get the pets all cleaned up, Lief. Lief: No problem Blythe, always happy to help! Blythe: You probably can't wait to get back to your castle and take your own bath, huh? Lief: Um... Aren't there any more pets in the daycare that need cleaning? (nervously smirks) Blythe: No, I don't think so. You and I are the only ones left, and I can't wait to get the mud out of my hair. Lief: Uh... (sees Zoe looking at herself in a hand mirror and kicks her into a piles of wet dog food) splash Lief: Oh, look! Zoe just got dirty! I'd better stay longer to help give her a bath! Zoe: 'What?! No, wait! ''scrubbing noises 'Blythe: '''Okay... ''song '''Blythe: Thanks so much for staying to give Zoe a bath, but, um... I think she's dry now. floof Lief: Oops. laugh Sorry, Zoe. Zoe: Hmmph! Blythe: Gee! her watch It's getting late! You really didn't have to stay that long ya' know. Not that we don't appreciate it. Right, guys? All pets except Zoe: Yeah. Zoe: sarcastically Yeah... grabs a broom and dust pan and then starts sweeping the floor Blythe: I'm really exhausted. yawns Plus, I really need to rest up for that big pancake and waffle breakfast tomorrow. beat And I bet you have to get the castle ready for tomorrow. Lief: ''' sweeping Huh? No! No, no, no! Uh... The castle's... fine! But maybe I'd better go to Berry Bitty City to see if Strawberry Shortcake needs help with the pancakes and waffles! to the door So uh, see ya' later! Bye! off '''Blythe: Okay... Something is definitely up with Lief, today. Zoe: I couldn't agree more with you, Blythe. cast eating noisily Barda: gulps Mm, these pancakes and waffles are delicious, Strawberry! Strawberry: gulps Thanks Barda! Lief spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but he insisted that I make even more to try. And then more. And then more, and then more, and then more and more and more! It was like he never wanted to— Dander: Leave? Strawberry: Exactly! a pancake piece and eats it from her fork Eventually we ran out of time so we went with every flavor, every berry, every topping, and even a surprise! Robbie, hushed The surprise is that Lief accidentally dropped a measuring spoon in the batter. Whoever finds it first gets a second helping of pancakes! Jasmine: Up all night, huh? I guess that explains why Lief didn't come home last night, yesterday, or the day after yesterday. (eats her pancake piece off her fork) Betty: So... Uh, does that explain why he's so, uh... out of it? Lief: snoring Komodo: Um, don't wanna sound a little too unappreciative, but has anybody else noticed that Lief has been acting a little too helpful lately? Dennis: Now that you mention it Komodo, he was lending me and my lads at the Hub City Park the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Blew up three hundred whoopie cushions for our prank when all we needed was just thirty. Guy: He spent an entire afternoon helping me beat up all the bad guys around the city. An entire afternoon! Sabrina: If you think that's weird, he raced me in the Witch World, a million times the other day. And lost every time! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of thirty, best out of a hundred! He just kept going until he got so dizzy that he passed out. I mean, I know everyone thinks that hanging out with a teenage witch like me is awesome, but it was like he'd rather keep losing than— Komodo: Leave? Sabrina: Yeah. I mean, who does that? Lief: snoring splat Barda: Somebody who's avoiding something, that's who. As soon as Lief wakes up, we'll find out exactly what's up. Dander: coughs measuring spoon lands on Blythe's pancake stack Blythe: '''Ah! (disgusted by the dirty measuring spoon] Ew... '''Dander: '''I win! Second helpings are mine! '''Lief: Huh?! Ah! I'm waffle! I mean, er, I'm awake... Dennis: Uh, Lief? Yer not yer old self, today. What's goin' on with ya'? Lucky: '''Yeah. Is there something you wanna tell us? '''Lief: Um... I have, no idea what you're talking about, Dennis and Lucky. nervously and picks up his fork and eats his waffle Dennis: a waffle off of Lief's head Lief. You know how much we appreciate all you do for us, the waffle, then gulps, and burps and we really appreciate having you around... but... um... Twilight Sparkle: '''We were wondering if you might be... ya' know... avoiding something? '''Lief: sighs Has it been that obvious? nods Lief: I've been... well... the thing is... I know it sounds a little crazy, but to tell you the truth, I... I've been, well, avoiding... this place. Guy: gasps Why in the Hub world would you want to avoid such an awesome castle? Wakko: '''Yeah Lief, this place has everything! A big giant throne that makes you feel like a mighty king! Shiny new floors that are like mirrors that you can see your reflections on! Oh! Glass stained windows that hold your good times back in Deltora! Fancy statues that make you feel like you're at a museum! And it even has loooong, long, hallways! echoes out '''Wakko: Okay, I see now. Lief: Hey! Don't get me wrong. I love this castle. Sure it's looks all big and awesome and sparkly and shiny and stuff. But it just... sighs It doesn't feel like home. Strawberry: '''chuckling Oh, is that all? Maybe you need to decorate the place, Lief. You know, make this place your own! '''Lief: I don't know, Strawberry. It's just so daunting! I'm mean, look at this place! It's so big and tall! I don't even know where to start! Ugh! (slams his face on the table, but Twilight moves his plates of waffle out of the way just in time.) Twilight Sparkle: '''Don't worry. You can start by letting us do it for you. We'll make this the castle of your dreams, just like my friends did for me back in Ponyville, while you go to the Hub City Hair Salon and Spa for some rest and relaxation. I don't mean to sound like Rarity, Lief, but uh... have you looked into the mirror lately? I've never seen you look so, uh... uh... '''Robbie: Frazzled? Twilight: Yeah! That's exactly what I was gonna say. Lief: '''Ooh, I guess I could use a little help now and then. And so does my castle. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nobody in Hub Island knows me better than you guys. '''Trafalgar: '''Yeah! We'll make this castle more shinier than Cinderella's glass slippers. Count on it! '''Jasmine: out of her chair We'll take Lief to the spa while you guys get to work. Come on, guys. and Kree finish their breakfast and come with Jasmine Barda: I'll come too. Coming, Lief? Lief: Sure, good luck guys. We'll be back soon. Barda, Jasmine, Filli, and Kree leave the dining room Komodo: Okay everyone. Let's get to work. All: Right! Category:Transcripts